A flip chip or Controlled Collapse Chip Connection (C4) is a type of mounting used for semiconductor devices, such as integrated circuit (IC) chips, MEMS or components, which utilizes solder bumps instead of wire bonds. The solder bumps are deposited on the C4 pads, located on the top side of the substrate package. In order to mount the semiconductor device to the substrate, it is flipped over—the active side facing down on the mounting area. The solder bumps are used to connect the semiconductor device directly to the substrate.
C4 solder ball connections have been used for many years to provide flip chip interconnections between semiconductor devices and substrates. Hemispherical C4 solder bumps are formed above an insulation layer and above the exposed surfaces of connector pads (also known as bump pads), each of which is exposed through a via hole in the insulation layer or layers. Subsequently, the solder bumps are heated above their melting point until they reflow and form a connection with the Cu stud bumps of the die. The actual C4 solder bumps may be fabricated using a number of different processing techniques, including evaporation, screen printing, and electroplating. Fabrication by electroplating requires a series of basic operations which typically include the deposition of a metallic seed layer, the application of an imaged photo-resist (in the pattern of C4 solder bumps), the electro-deposition of solder, the stripping of the photo-resist, and the sub-etching of the metallic seed layer to isolate the C4 bumps.
As semiconductor structures become more advanced, the need for higher I/O density leads to a tighter C4 bump pitch. This, in turn, puts stringent requirements on the fabrication and dimensions of the line and spacing.